ChessThe Modern Way
by xXxEmoGirlxXx
Summary: Kyle is the most beautiful thing in Colarado, Stan is confused. Kyle is Prom Queen, Stan is Prom King. Work it out. StanKyle - Style. Second pairing of CraigTweek - Creek. Bad summary. Rated M for Slash. First chap short for personal reasons, more soon.
1. Chapter 1

Be nice

Be nice. It's my first StanKyle. 

High school can be a total nightmare. And it was, especially for me. Kyle Broflovsky.

This was for a number of reasons. First of all, I looked (And still do) like a girl – a hot one too. Ever since 12 years old I have had shoulder length, glossy red curls, huge emerald eyes, pale porcelain skin, a curvy, skinny, petite body and – not meaning to brag – an ass to die for. Oh, and an omnipresent blush. Fun.

Second reason, I'm gay. Yet, both girls AND boys ask me out still.

Third reason, I'm in love with my SuperBestFriend – Stan Marsh. But I haven't told him. Cuz' if I messed up our friendship I would die. Seriously.

Anyway, beginning of year 11 and the problems REALLY started…

"EVERYONE GO TO THE GYM! PROM ANNOUNCEMENTS!" The secretary vaguely yelled into the speaker system.

The class filed out, and I sat next to Stan on the uncomfortable wooden benches in the gym just as Token appeared at the front.

"Okay, everyone I have the Prom King and Prom Queen nominees right here. So settle down." He was passed a gold envelope. How cliché.

"The first Prom Queen nominee…Bebe Stevens!" Every single male in the room (Bar Stan and me) wolf whistled, as everyone knew that she was only elected for her tits.

"Next is… Wendy Testaburger!" Everyone groaned, not even hiding the predictability of the most popular girl being picked. Stan hissed. After breaking up 3,172 times, and yes I counted, he hated her guts. Mainly because in their last fight she kept insulting me, than hit me several times, and I had never been a girl-beater. I treasured the moment he gave her up for me.

The next words out of Token's mouth changed my life for better…and worse.

"And finally, the last yet with the most votes…Kyle Broflovsky!" The room screamed and applauded and whistled etc. while my heart sank, then jumped back up twice as strong, and 1,000 times as angry.

"WHAT!? NO! No, no, no, no. That can't be right! I'M A BOY! Isn't there a rule against that!?" Despite my efforts and complaints, I was pushed to the front, by force, and sat next to Bebe and Wendy, scowling.

"You look cute when you frown too you know." Bebe flirted shamelessly. Pointless and she knows it.

"Now for the Prom King nominees…First is…Craig Cramer! He secretively at Tweek before turning to the stage and flipping everyone off.

"Next is…Tweek Tweak!" Tweek screamed then smiled secretively at Craig, eventually managing to stop shouting about 'The Pressure' and sat weirdly close to Craig.

"Finally, so we can get it over with…Stan Marsh!" The hall erupted in applause.

I blushed. I mean, would you not?

Fortunately, at that moment, I did not know how much this would change my life.

There is not enough blood in the human body to blush THAT hard…

Was it bad? Good? Let me know. And people who hated it but read it anyway, just to complain…GET A LIFE! Thank you! 

Ps. I know this is short but it's not my computer…And I have to hurry cus' my dad will kill his 'precious little angel for writing..this.


	2. IMPORTANT

Okay, first of all I'm gonna tell all you people why the first chap went so fast, as was pointed out to me

Okay, first of all I'm gonna tell all you people why the first chap went so fast, as was pointed out to me. You see, I'm staying at my dad's house, and he wanted the computer back so I had to quickly put in the important details and upload it in the space of 10 minutes, all the while my dad shouting up the stairs "JASMINE! I NEED THE DAMN LAPTOP! JASMINE! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!" and so on and so forth. I plan to redo everything later on, when I'm not at my dad's.

So, I don't know what to do, tell me if you want me to keep writing this way, or wait 'til Tuesday when my mam comes back from Glastonbury. I count on your opinions!

Tell me anything you want included too, and I'll do my best.

Thank you to everyone for your comments and criticism! It's much appreciated! 


End file.
